Be Prepared
by Suki-Itami
Summary: An AU songfic to "Be Prepared" from The Lion King. ---Full summary inside--- Tamaki is the king of a proud and unchallenged country. Everyone loves him, and expects his son to do the same. But there is another, darker person...


_**Summary: **__Tamaki is the king of a proud and unchallenged country. Everyone loves him, and expects his son to do the same. But there is another, darker person lingering in the shadows. He is Kyouya, Tamaki's younger brother. For years, he wished to be the on sitting on the throne. Unfortunately, being a year younger than his brother, he couldn't attain the throne by conventional means. But fortunately, he has follows of his own that would like to see Tamaki dethroned and Kyouya named king. And they're willing to follow him to that end, helping him in any means necessary._

_**A/N: **__Yes, yes, I made Tamaki and Kyouya brothers, but it will make sense! I promise! Oh, and the part of __"Be Prepared"__ that is spoken, is being said by Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru, (it's changed up just a little though). I guess I should tell you now, before I get questions; Honey's full name in this is Mitskuni Honinozuka Suou – Honey for short. And this is dedicated to luckygirl88 for giving me this __**awesome **__idea._

_**Warnings: **__Language_

…

A man with a black cloak on – the hood of which covered his face – walked down a dark alley in a slum area. He looked behind him quickly before walking down a set of stairs that had been hidden off the side. He opened the door and threw down his hood as two orange haired twins were suddenly there holding daggers to where he was standing.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, lower your weapons." He sighed as he walked past them.

The twin on the left, Kaoru, sighed in relief and closed the door. "Sorry about that, Prince Kyouya."

Hikaru shrugged. "I'm just glad it wasn't someone we seriously had to kill." He put his dagger in his back pocket.

"Yes, me too." Kaoru put his dagger in his back pocket as well.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around his twin's waist, bringing him close, and rested the tip of one of his fingers on Kaoru's lips softly. "Oh, how I would hate to see blood stain your beautiful hands."

"Oh, yes." Kaoru licked Hikaru's finger. "But it would be worse for you to be stained with that vile liquid."

Kyouya sighed in frustration, trying to block out the twins and the squealing girls behind them. He took off his cloak and the blue jacket that he's always identified in. Once he was just wearing a white t-shirt and his black pants, he sat down in a not-so-sturdy chair.

"Give it a rest, guys." Kyouya said.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Kyouya like he was crazy, but upon seeing he was serious, they stopped. The disappointed girls sighed and sat down on the floor in front of Kyouya with everyone else. The twins stood behind everyone, not being too fond of sitting on a dirt floor. (Not that they should complain, their clothes are merely more than rags.)

Kyouya cleared his throat and said, "Now that I have everyone's attention, I'll get right to the point of why I am here today." He smirked. "I am to be king."

Everyone in the room began cheering and hollering their congratulations. Kyouya sighed when he saw Kaoru and Hikaru doing a victory-type-dance at the back of the room. Maybe he should've been more specific.

"Calm down! I'm not to be crowned king until Tamaki is dead!"

Everyone stopped cheering, and Hikaru and Kaoru stopped dancing as they heard what Kyouya had said. Kyouya sighed and continued:

"Tamaki has to die before I can become king. Therefore, I will not be crowned just yet."

"If that's true, then why did you say that you are to be the king?" Hikaru questioned.

Kyouya smirked again. "Just pay attention."

…

_**Scar: **__I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

…

"Everything that is said here today cannot leave this room. For what we will speak of is considered treason."

Most everyone exchanged glances, but others – like Hikaru and Kaoru – didn't. They never spoke of their meetings outside this room anyway; it would be no different this time. Once everyone was clear on staying silent, they stared blankly at Kyouya, waiting for him to talk.

_They're all so stupid. If only they knew…what this could lead to if we fail. _Kyouya thought.

…

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

…

"Now, who here wants to see Tamaki dethroned in the most horrible manner?" Kyouya asked gleefully.

Everyone nodded excitedly, anxiously waiting to hear of what Kyouya had in mind.

"Well, that's good to know! So, you'll follow me when I become king?"

"You don't have to ask that, Prince Kyouya." Hikaru said with smirk.

Kaoru continued, with the same smirk. "We'd follow you into death." The twins were always the only two brave enough the speak out during the meetings, making them key assets for the group.

Kyouya nodded once. "That's great to know." He looked at the others. "Do you agree with them?"

"Here, here's" went all around the room as soon as Kyouya finished his sentence. The excited Prince smiled when he realized that he has more loyal followers before he actually ascends to the throne than Tamaki did.

…

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares!_

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

…

"I'm glad to hear it." Kyouya stood back up and grabbed his blue jacket, slipping it back on. "Soon, you will no longer be the scum of the city, I promise you."

…

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer_

…

"So, where would we be in society then?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya buttoned up his jacket and said, "Courtiers, barons, baronesses. Anything you want to be, you can become it. All of my loyal followers, like yourselves, will be rewarded with whatever you ask."

…

_**Shenzi: **__And where do we feature?_

_**Scar: **__Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I'm given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

…

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other smiled. Kyouya could only imagine what they wanted, and everything that came to mind involved those two being **way **too close and squealing girls.

He sighed and slipped his cloak back on, pulling up the hood. "Just be prepared for when I summon you."

…

_Be prepared_

…

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, be prepared! Hehe…we'll be prepared! …For what, though?"

Kyouya stopped and pulled down his hood. Not believing he had to go over this **again**, he turned around. "For the death of the king."

"Why? Is he sick?"

Kyouya slapped himself on the forehead. He honestly didn't think his two most loyal followers were that slow – they had the same brain capacity. "No, fool – we're going to kill him. And his son too."

Hikaru nodded twice. "Great idea! Who needs a king?"

Kaoru then grabbed Hikaru's hands and they started jumping up and down in a circle chanting, "No king! No king! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!"

Kyouya sighed again. "Idiots! There willbe a king!"

Kaoru stopped dancing first and started saying, "Hey, but you said—"

Kyouya restrained himself from saying "for the thousandth time" before saying, "**I **will be king! Stick with me, and you'll get **all** that you desire!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled again and said, "Yaay! All right! Long live the king!"

That got everyone else started up chanting too. "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

…

_**All Hyenas: **__It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

…

Kyouya smiled and pulled up his hood again. "My loyal followers. I will return to summon you. When I do, be prepared to take on your duty."

…

_**Scar:**__ Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

…

With that, Kyouya quickly exited the room and made his way back to the castle.

The Next Day…

"Kyouya, where are you going?" The blonde-haired king, Tamaki, asked, stopping his brother.

Kyouya turned around, flashing his usual smile. He noticed the queen, Haruhi, and their son, Honey, also standing there. He knew not to make a wrong move with Honey there because his ever-loyal bodyguard/friend, Takashi Morinozuka (Mori to everyone except Honey, to him he was Takashi), was always nearby. And the last time Kyouya made a wrong move around Honey, he thought he was going to be cut in half by Mori – who was a master at kendo, and the captain of Tamaki's knights. Men like him made Kyouya sometimes question trying to kill his brother – not because of their loyalty, but because he's afraid of being killed.

"Good morning, Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey." Kyouya bowed respectfully.

Haruhi nodded her head. "And good morning to you too, Kyouya."

Honey smiled brightly. "Yeah! Good morning!"

"Hey!" Tamaki waved his arms around. "Don't ignore the question! Where are you going?!"

Kyouya chuckled. "I thought I'd walk around the village for a little while. As I've told you before, it's good to mingle with the common man once in a while."

Tamaki shook his head. "And what fun is mingling with commoners?"

Haruhi smacked her husband upside the head. "Don't forget, **my lord**, that I was a commoner before we were married, and my father still lives in the village! You should watch your words."

"Aw…!" Tamaki smiled. "You're so cute when you get angry."

Kyouya sighed as the couple continued squabbling as Honey watched on, laughing. Kyouya walked off, glad that Tamaki was too busy fawning over his angry wife to notice him leaving.

As he reached for his cloak, he noticed the maid watching him intently. She did everyday, and was starting annoy him.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Renge, come here please."

Renge walked up to him. "Yes, Prince Kyouya?"

"Stop following me." He shrugged his cloak on. "It's not befitting of a young woman to stalk someone."

"Yeah, but the women in the village—"

"Don't know any better." He smiled at her. "You should follow by this family's example, and be a proper person."

"…" She thought about how Tamaki and Haruhi acted for a moment. "Act like…the king and queen do?"

"Uh…" Kyouya stopped and thought for a moment, he shouldn't have said the family. "Okay, not them. Just how me and Honey—no, just how I act." He was really the only one in the royal family who had common sense, it was sad really.

"Okay!"

"Good. I'll be on my way then." As he was walking away, he heard Renge declare:

"I will act like the shady prince!"

Kyouya hung his head. "I give up…" It's not that he wasn't shady; he just didn't like hearing it.

After getting over being called shady, Kyouya exited the grounds with his hood pulled up. He walked down the familiar streets of the village and over to the alley and the room where he was going to summon his small "army" to battle.

He opened the door, once again welcomed by Hikaru and Kaoru in the usual fashion – them pointing daggers in his face. Kyouya sighed.

"You know, you need a better way of answering the door. I hate getting daggers pointed in my face." He took off his cloak. "Seeing as Tamaki sends them my way daily." (He's talking about the "eye daggers", not real ones.)

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"Something to do with me being close to you two, and that boy you took in, Retsu."

"Retsu?" Kaoru looked at his brother. "Why Retsu?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't really matter." Kyouya took off his jacket and sat down in the chair. "Now, to the matter at hand."

Hikaru and Kaoru took their normal positions at the back of the room. "Well, boss, are you rallying us for attack?"

Kyouya smirked. "Not quite." He grabbed a bag that he had hidden in a deep pocket and tossed it down in front of everyone. Gold coins, and jewels of all kinds spilled out. He then pulled a small bag of chips from the same pocket. "I just want to make sure everyone understands their rewards."

"Rewards?"

"Yes. Wealth, and food of course."

The people looked at the money and then the chips. None of them had ever even thought about having wealth. With it being within their reach, they couldn't help but want it.

Kyouya stuffed the chips back into his pocket. "Of course, the path you chose with me with littered with rewards. I can't just go rallying you to battle without rewarding you for being so courageous."

…

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm main addressee_

_The point I must emphasize is_

…

"And if you decide to betray me, or leave this cause…you'll get nothing, or I'll take it from you." Kyouya smirked.

…

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

…

Hikaru smiled. "Like we said yesterday…"

Kaoru also smiled. "We'd follow you into death."

The others in the room agreed with the twins, as always. Kyouya smiled and nodded. He was happy with this outcome, and he had a feeling the outcome of the attack would be even greater for him.

He stood up. "Well, then, my loyal followers," he bowed to them, signaling that he truly respected them, "get ready for the attack. For as soon as possible, today, Tamaki will die."

…

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_(Oooh!)_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_(Oooh… La! La! La!)_

…

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately jumped into action, directing people to what weapons and armor would best suit them.

As all of his followers were flittering about the room trying to find suitable armor and weapons, Kyouya unlocked and opened a wardrobe that he had put in the room a long time ago. Inside was a shiny, never used suit of armor. He had stolen it from Tamaki's knights when he first decided Tamaki had to die, two years ago, but had spent any free time away from his followers and family altering the design on the cloth part. The cloth was blue with a large black O in the middle of the undershirt. There normally an S in place of the O, but Kyouya was no fool. He had known for the longest time that his mother, a Suou, and his father, an Otori, had created him out of drunken mishap. Though Kyouya never let on that he'd known, he had been planning on using his father's surname since beginning his planning. He would bring the Otori name to where it belonged.

…

_Meticulous planning_

_(We'll have food!)_

_Tenacity spanning_

_(Lots of food)_

…

Kyouya slipped on the blue shirt, and over it chain mail. Though it was just a minor attack to take Tamaki Suou's life, Kyouya wasn't taking any chances. He called over Hikaru to help him put on the actual armor. Which had the same, delicately crafted, and finely scripted O in the middle of the chest plate.

Hikaru looked at the armor strangely once he got it on Kyouya. "O? What's the O stand for?"

Kyouya smirked. "My real name is Kyouya Otori. My mother is a Suou, yes, but my father is an Otori. I overheard that bit when I was little, and I never forgot it. There will be no more Suou's running this kingdom, it will be run by the Otori family."

"But, the Suou family is the one you need to have the surname for. Most people respect them."

"I'm aware of this." Kyouya said, irritated. "But, when people hear what their former precious queen did with a mere hospital director, an Otori, they will accept me as the strong son torn between families. And the Otori's will have their revenge."

…

_Decades of denial_

_(We repeat)_

_Is simply why I'll_

_(Endless meat)_

_Be king undisputed_

_(Aaaaaaah…)_

_Respected, saluted_

_(…aaaaaaah…)_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_(…aaaaaaah!)_

…

Hikaru nodded. "I understand, my lord Otori."

Kyouya nodded once. "Go see if the others are ready."

"Yes sir." Hikaru turned around and walked back over to Kyouya's many other followers.

Kyouya turned back to the wardrobe and grabbed a long sword, which he strapped to his side, a dagger, which will be hidden in his cloak, and a short sword, strapped to his other side. He closed the wardrobe and slid his cloak back on, hiding the dagger within its folds.

"My lord, Kyouya Otori," Kaoru started, "we're ready."

Kyouya turned around and faced his followers. He was happy when he saw that everyone was decked out in the strongest of armor, and had the best weapons, each suited for the individual. Bows, short swords, crossbows, daggers, long swords, katana, berserker swords, and more. Any kind of weapon imaginable was there in someone's hand.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come to the front of the formation." Kyouya sighed. He trusted the twins the most, so he was going to give them a job he felt only they could do.

Hikaru, with a katana in hand, and Kaoru, with a pair of daggers, stepped to the front and faced Kyouya. "Yes sir!"

"I trust you two the most, which is why I've decided that only the two of you are good for this task." Kyouya smirked. "You two are to kill Queen Haruhi and Prince Mitskuni." Hikaru and Kaoru could do nothing but stare in shock. They had thought Kyouya himself would kill them too, they were wrong. "And if that buffoon, Takashi Morinozuka, gets in the way, you must kill him swiftly."

"Um…sir…" Kaoru began. "Why do…we have to…kill…" He trailed off. Having never questioned orders before, he didn't know how.

"Hmm? Oh! I bet you're wondering about Mori?"

Kaoru nodded swiftly. "Y-Yes sir."

"He's captain of the Suou knights. If anyone sees him, kill him. He will go directly to Mitskuni's side, and ruin Hikaru and Kaoru's chance to help me become king."

Everyone nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded too, but it was far more mechanical than everyone else. For Kyouya's ambition, they had to kill a defenseless woman and child. They weren't sure…if they could. They were sure they could kill Mori, after all he would probably put up a damn good fight, but they didn't want to dirty their hands with the blood of a mother and child. All knew of Tamaki's overprotective nature towards Haruhi and Honey, so neither Hikaru nor Kaoru thought that either could've had extensive defense training – if any at all.

Kyouya smiled and opened the door. "Lets go."

…

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)_

_Be prepared!_

…

The group marched down the streets, ignoring everyone's stares. Of course, most thought it was a parade, seeing as the hood of his cloak shrouded Kyouya, and that there was a ceremony of sorts going on at the castle. Though they thought this, none dared to follow. Dressed as knights, none could be sure if it was truly a parade heading to the castle for a ceremony.

Kyouya's followers smiled sadistically as the castle came into view. They were antsy, and began to move faster, almost running. Hikaru and Kaoru only did the same to keep up, they didn't want to go through with it, but they did want more than they had.

…

_**All: **__Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

…

They stopped once on the castle grounds. Kyouya ordered for someone to shut the gate quickly. It was done without a word.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you're to come with me." Kyouya said, looking at them.

They stepped forward. "Aren't you going after Tamaki?"

"Yes. Wherever he is, Haruhi and Mitskuni are bound to be nearby." Kyouya faced everyone. "Attack!"

…

_Be prepared!_

…

Everyone scattered, slaughtering anyone in their way, as Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru entered the castle to destroy to royal family.

…

_**Bwhahaha! That's the end! I will leave everyone to wonder what happened! What the fate of Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru is! Who dies and who lives! Bwhahaha! Unless…if I get 5 reviews saying that I should write an actual fanfic showing what happened, you will all find out what I was planning from the beginning. So…please review!**_


End file.
